Enyahlah Enyah, Mimpi Buruk
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kirishima terbangun dari tidur panjang. [KiriBaku]


Boku no Hero Academia belongs Kohei Horikoshi. No profit gained from this fanwork. KiriBaku. Canon setting dengan sedikit modifikasi.

* * *

**Enyahlah Enyah, Mimpi Buruk**

* * *

Bakugo terkulai lemas di belakang punggungnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan sama sekali.

Kirishima membetulkan posisi Bakugo. Ia masih berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Hanya ada padang pasir sejauh mata memandang. Terik matahari teramat panas, mustahil turun hujan. Angin berembus membawa terbang pasir-pasir. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa kali. Kedua mata itu kini sudah sangat merah.

"Kenapa tidak ada manusia di sini." Ia menggerutu. Kakinya yang menyeret-nyeret meninggalkan jejak panjang. Tenggorokan sudah kering. "Di mana pahlawan sembunyi?"

Bakugo tertidur lelap seolah enggan bangun. Kirishima kehilangan tenaga. Panas yang menyengat membuat pakaiannya basah oleh keringat.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

_Sampai di mana?_

Langkah kaki semakin berat.

"Bertahanlah, Bakugo."

Bibir bawah digigit keras.

Kirishima tidak ingat bagaimana semua ini bermula. Tiba-tiba saja, ya, tiba-tiba saja, mereka berada di tengah pertempuran. Bakugo kehilangan kekuatannya—ataukah kekuatan itu telah dicuri, ia tidak paham. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana muka musuh mereka. Diserang mendadak, dihancurkan sedemikian rupa. Bakugo nyaris tewas. Kirishima mengandalkan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk melarikan diri.

Tidak berguna. Pertempuran itu. Tidak berguna dan sia-sia. Tak ada tujuan pasti. Hanya menyerang membabi-buta. Menyebut-nyebut nama. Mengagungkan. Siapa?

_Kalian tidak tahu apa pun mengenai kekuatan murni_. Sosok itu berkata demikian sebelum menghunuskan senjatanya ke dada Bakugo. Menembus sampai ke belakang punggung. Memuncratkan darah. Dan darah itu kini merembes mengotori pakaian Kirishima. Pakaiannya basah oleh keringat dan darah.

Tubuhnya oleng. Jatuh. Tersungkur. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Sudah berapa hari ia berjalan? Sudah berapa lama Bakugo tidur.

"Di mana pahlawan-pahlawan sialan itu ketika aku butuh. Sial."

Jari-jemarinya mencengkeram pasir. Bakugo terbaring di sampingnya. Hening. Bisu. Ia telah lama tahu. Tidak ada lagi napas di sana.

.

Tetapi ia tetap mencoba menghibur diri, dan mengatakan:

_Bertahanlah, Bakugo._

.

Kirishima terbangun dari tidur panjang. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap-kerjap, memandang langit-langit.

_Mimpi_?

Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi.

Tangannya meraba-raba nakas, mencari ponsel. Ditekannya sekian nomor, lalu melakukan panggilan.

"Oh, Bakugo, kau masih hidup?"

Ia tertawa dengan hati riang. Mengajak janji bertemu, jalan-jalan tidak jelas. Barangkali mereka bisa menemukan villain lemah di suatu gang. Mereka tertawa-tawa saja. Saling mengejek dan melempar celaan. Hal semacam itu tak pernah berakhir menjadi perkelahian. Mereka teman.

"Oi, kau memandangi mukaku terlalu lama."

Kirishima mengulas cengiran lebar.

_Ya, hanya teman._

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini."

Bakugo memalingkan wajah. "Apa maksudnya itu."

Ada semburat merah di pipi Bakugo. Semburat merah yang membuat Kirishima menyesal kenapa ia tidak mendesak pemuda itu dan mencium bibirnya.

.

* * *

.

Hujan.

Rintik-rintik hujan menghujam wajahnya. Kirishima bangkit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ada lebam kebiruan di berbagai sudut. Ia mengaduh. Di hadapan, hanya ada hutan gelap sejauh mata memandang. Lalu, Bakugo. Bakugo yang terkulai dengan mata terpejam tak jauh dari posisinya. Ada luka di dada pemuda itu. Luka tusukan senjata.

Kirishima menepuk-nepuk pipi Bakugo yang dingin. "Bangunlah! Bangun! Dadamu bolong! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Tidak ada respons.

"Sial!"

Ia menggendong kawannya itu di belakang punggung. Berjalan lagi melewati hutan hujan. Berjalan dan terus berjalan. Hujan di dalam hutan itu tidak pernah berhenti sampai ia jatuh kehilangan tenaga. Tangannya mencengkeram akar-akar pohon. Mencoba mencabut. Tidak berhasil. Wajahnya menyentuh tanah becek. Bakugo tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Bakugo, hei, Bakugo, bertahanlah."

.

Tetapi di dalam mimpi mana pun, Bakugo tidak pernah bisa bertahan.

_Apa kau masih hidup?_

_Atau tidak._

.

Kirishima terbangun dari tidur panjang.

Tetapi kali ini bukan di dalam kamarnya.

Ia terbaring di atas ranjang asing. Langit-langit kamar putih, dinding putih. Gorden hijau muda. Ada gelas berisi air dan bunga. Bunga-bunga. Nyaris layu. Apakah ini rumah sakit, ia bertanya-tanya. Seorang suster datang. Oh.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya. Teman-temanmu baru saja pulang."

_Teman-teman…_

Kirishima sulit mengeluarkan suara.

Suster tersebut menutup gordennya.

"Ba-ku-go…"

Tidak ada reaksi selain senyuman. Kirishima memejamkan matanya kembali. Ia tidak ingin melihat senyuman suster tersebut, senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang bagus. Lebih baik ia tidur lagi dan memimpikan dirinya terbangun di dalam kamarnya sendiri lalu menelepon Bakugo dan mereka bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dan tertawa-tawa saja dan mungkin sedikit ciuman dan—bunyi pip panjang berdengung.[]

2:18 AM – March 4, 2019

* * *

.

.

A/N:

Halo! Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di BnHA. Sudah lama saya ingin menulis tentang KiriBaku dan baru kesampaian sekarang hehehe terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
